


beauty was the beast.

by ryukogo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, me tonight: maybe ill write pining muku. as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: What an ugly, ugly prince he was.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku (onesided), mentioned offscreen Hyoudou Kumon/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	beauty was the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> jang: posts angst  
> my brain, frothing at the mouth: YOU MUST SERVE YOUR TIME IN THE ANGST MINES.
> 
> crossposted on twitter

I'm a terrible, terrible person.

They call me a prince among flowers, a darling, and angel. Someone so beautiful, inside and out. An endearing, stammering darling, who blames himself too much for every thing, even when it's not his fault. A boy with a heart of gold, with eyes as clear as the skies above. A prince. A beautiful person.

I'm not.

I'm so horribly, horribly ugly.

I'm Snow White's poisoned apple. I'm Cinderella's broken glass slippers. I'm the cursed final petal from the Beast's enchanted rose, the one locking him into his curse forever, and ever, and ever. I look pretty, I look so beautiful, but on the inside I'm rotten. I'm sharp and broken and dangerous to the touch. I'm the ugliest creature alive.

I'm fake.

I'm no prince. Not really. What kind of beautiful, kindhearted prince turns green with envy, black with festering, bubbling negativity, when the one he loves the most finds love with another? When his cousin is the one their love finds dearest?

I hate myself.

I should be happy for them, and I am. This is my cousin we're talking about, you know? Kyuchan... he deserves so many good things in his life.

And Yuki... Yuki, my best friend in the world... Yuki, to whom I would give the world and the universe if I could...

...

... I am so, so happy for them.

... And yet, and yet...

Why does... my chest... ache so much...?

Why can't my tears stop falling? Why? Why? Why?

My hands are trembling. My hands are so cold, so clammy. Yuki is so beautiful when he smiles at Kyuchan. When he looks at Kyuchan, and smiles like he's never smiled before. I thought that was a smile he saved for me. He said it was.

... Liar. Liar.

... But that's okay. That's okay. I don't mind. Yuki, after all, deserves to smile so brightly like that. I shouldn't hoard such a smile to myself, when it's so beautiful. When it's a smile that brightens his face so much that I think I'm driven to tears at the sight of it.

My hands refuse to still. I can't even write down anything on my notebook anymore. The page I'm on is stained with my tears, vision blurry.

... Kazu-kun? Is that you?

... I'm fine, I'm fine.

... The manga I'm reading... it's just so sad, you know...?

... What's it about, Kazu-kun?

... Aha. Ahahaha. You might laugh, you know.

It's about a beautiful rose covered in thorns, the only rose in a garden of brambles and pain.

It's about a squire who came to pluck the rose from the dangerous surroundings, who opened his arms to the thorny rose.

... And it's about one other.

... A stupid, stupid prince, whose beauty of face hid a rotten, crumbling heart, black with pain, and agony, and despair. A prince who loved a rose, thorns and all. Who would have let his hands bleed red and grow raw, who would have destroyed kingdoms and ruined countries for the rose if it had let him.

A prince who people thought beautiful... but was the ugliest beast of all.


End file.
